Sibling Bond
by Wolfman1997
Summary: This is the story when Ratchet & Clank go on Vacation to Earth, where they will end up going to war and Ratchet forming a sibling like bond with one of the witches. Secrets will be reviled, an old enemy will return, and a bond will be forged. (Takes place after R&C FACT, before A41, and during Strike Witches 2) Read & Find out!(Canon)
1. Ch1:Vacation Crash Landing

(Disclaimer: I don t own any of these, I credit and property belongs to their well respected owners please support official releases.)

 **Ch1:**

 **Vacation Crash Landing**

 **Pro: A long time ago, human scientists were creating an advance piece of equipment to help them in a war against a machine alien race known as the neuroi. As the scientist were in the process of inventing the engineered equipment, they have manage to make unexpected allies. Mankind has come into contact with an expedition group of Extraterrestrial beings who were willing to help in their time of need. These being were a race of skilled engineering, and were called .Lombaxes.**

Our story begins with the galaxie s 2 favorite heroes, the Lombax Ratchet and his small intelligent robotic campanian XJ-0461, better known as Clank. The 2 of them were soaring through the cosmos in their ship Aphelion trying to think of a good spot for a nice needed vacation. I m telling ya Clank, for our vacation we should totally go to back to Aquatos. Ratchet bargains to his best friend Clank. Just think about it, it s nice, peaceful, and blue. We been there at least 7 times, why don t we try somewhere new for once? Clank replied back to his hairy friend.

Ok fine but, where do you suggest we go for our vacation spot that isn t Aquatos? Ratchet asked his small yet intelligent buddy. Why don t we ask Aphelion to help us find the nearest planet in this sector? Clank suggested to his friend. That seems like a plan. Ratchet said in a interested tone. Aphelion, give a coordinates to the nearest planet around here. As you wish. Aphelion replied back to Ratchet s order.

As Aphelion was searching for the nearest planet in the sector it came to a conclusion. The nearest planet in this sector is an inhabited world called Earth. Aphelion revealed to the 2 heroes their destination. Earth? Clank said in a baffled voice. Hey, I ve heard of a planet like that before. Ratchet revealed to Clank a interested tone. I heard the planet has lots of life on it, that most of its people really can change positively just bit by living their. It would seem you did your research. Clank pointed out to his friend.

Ok then, Planet Earth it is then. Ratchet declared with a smile and a humble tone in his voice. With that being said, Ratchet told Aphelion to give him directions to Earth for their well needed vacation. Ready for our vacation buddy? Ratchet questioned Clank with a positive attitude. I just hope the locals are friendly. Clank said with a positive yet, concerned tone in his voice. As they were done talking for a while the ship was then making it s way to designated destination which would take a day to get there.

Meanwhile on that one very day, flying through the skies are 4 of the 11 magical beings known as the Strike Witches, Yoshika, Lynne, Perrine, and Francesca. The 4 of them were ordered to go on patrol seeing if there s any trouble a foot. Do any of you see anything yet? Yoshika asked her comrades if there was any trouble a foot. No, nothing yet Yoshika. Lynne answered to her friends question. Aw man, this sucks, Why do we have to be one patrol? Francesca sighed in an upset like tone. Don t you remember Francesca?, Commander Minna wanted us to check if things were alright around here. Yoshika explained to her Romanian friend.

Well yeah but, it s just so boring. Lucchini sighed again in a upset like tone. Quit your complaining, we were ordered to search the area, not to mope around like a bum. Perrine said in a displeasing tone. Ah calm down blondie, you re just upset, because your chest is flat. The Romanian mocked Perrine for her chest. That is so not true, and also you re one to talk Hensent Lucchini. Perrine said in an annoyed and embarrassed tone in her voice.

Meanwhile, finally entering Earth s orbit are Ratchet and Clank as the made it to finally have their Vacation. The heroes were then flying in the middle of the ocean a few mile from Romagna looking around the area. Wow, Clank look at this place. Rachet said in amazed tone about the scenery. It is indeed most unique, I wonder what part of the Earth are we on? Clank questioned in interested tone. Aphelion, can you tell us where we are? Ratchet asked the ship where they were. Certainly, you are in the distance of a country called Romagna. Aphelion explained to the heroes where the were. Romagna?, that sounds like a nice place for us to stay for a while. Ratchet said in interested tone.

Things were looking pretty swell for our 2 heroes until, enemy appeared. Right before Ratchet was going to order Aphelion for coordinates to Romagna, the words warning came up on Aphelion s screen along with a constant siren like sound which both caught Ratchet and Clank s attention. Warning, unknown hostile entity is coming in contact with you. Aphelion announced on high alert. Chasing them from behind out of nowhere was a neuroi shaped like an old war plane. Aphelion, what s chasing us!? Ratchet questioned in a serious tone trying to figure out what s attacking them. Before Aphelion could speak again they were hit in the back by one of the Neuroi s red beam attack. We been hit! Clank yelled for a status report in a displeased tone. Aphelion, try turning us around and activate the weapon system! Ratchet ordered Aphelion in a serious displeased tone. Now with a shot thruster Ratchet and Clank now turns around getting ready to go head to head showdown with the neuroi.

While the showdown is taking place the 4 witches who were on patrol has also got intel on the current situation. Girls come in it s, Major Sakamoto, come in! Major called the 4 girls via communicators in the girls ears. Yes, Sakamoto? Yoshika answered her communicator in serious matter. I picked up unidentified aircrafts, ones a neuroi and other the seems to something else fighting it! Mio explained to the others in a serious matter. Go find out what s going on and take down that enemy neuroi! She ordered the 4 what to do. Yes ma am! The 4 of them said at the same time in a serious tone.

Meanwhile back at the battle, Ratchet and Clank are just barely hanging on in their battle with the enemy as both are firing at each other back and forth with everything they got. Aphelion get ready to fire the homing missiles on my Command! Ratchet ordered the ship to get ready on firing the missiles. Missiles then came out getting ready to be fired at the enemy. Ratchet, what exactly are you planning to do? Clank questioned Ratchet in a concerned tone. Just trust me on this Clank. Ratchet said in a confident tone as he turns the ship around to match the neuroi s direction.

Ratchet then starts speeding up as though he looks like he s going to ram it head on. Ok, Aphelion steady, steady,...FIRE! Ratchet ordered Aphelion to fire at the enemy neuroi. The homing missiles fired straight out the ship with blaze coming towards the neuroi. As missiles made contact with neuroi, it started to fall apart then exploded into neuroi fragments.

Ratchet and Clank might have gotten out of that jam for the moment but they weren t out of the woods yet, as Aphelion has sustained critical damage from before the showdown even began. We re going down! Clank said in a displeased tone. Aphelion!, activate any of the landing gear now! Ratchet Ordered the ship to use the landing gear. Landing was disabled during fight, I cannot activate. Aphelion said. Clank hold onnnn! Rachet screamed as the ship was going down was getting ready to crash.

 **Will our heroes be able to make it out alive? And what will happen when the witches get there? Find out in the next Chapter.**  
 **To be continued.**

 **So what do you think?**

 **I'm going to be and try multitasking between this story and Healing Magic.**

 **Remember, Favorite, Review, Follow**

 **And don t forget to follow my profile for more stories like this.**

 **Tootles.**


	2. Ch2: The Unconscious Report

(Disclaimer: I don t own any of these, I credit and property belongs to their well respected owners please support official releases.)

 **Ch2:**

 **The Unconscious Report**

 **Last time on Sibling Bond, we left our heroes Ratchet and Clank looking for a good vacation spot. For their vacation the 2 have decided to go to the planet Earth for relaxation and no worries. As they got to Earth, their welcome was shortly overstated as an enemy neuroi appeared out of nowhere and started attacking at the heroes. Even though the two were victorious into beating the enemy, the ship couldn't take much more as it was going to crash along with them. Will our heroes be able to survive? Find out right now!**

"Clank hold onnnn!" Rachet screamed as the ship was going down was getting ready to crash. The two were holding on for dear life as the ship then crashed straight down into the ocean. The impact from the crash caused Ratchet to hit the back of his head into the ship's windshield, which then opened up flooding the ship with water along with Ratchet and Clank floating out of the ship. Also from the impact, Clank turned off line due to his head hitting the ship's controls. Now both of our heroes are unconsciously floating in the middle of the ocean with a floating yet damaged space ship.

Meanwhile after the battle with the neuroi, the 4 witches were still making their way to where the neuroi was spotted. "Common, we gotta hurry before that neuroi does any damage." Yoshika said in serious and worried tone. "Right!" The other 3 witches said at the sametime. Just before anyone could say anything else, Major Mio Sakamoto voice came through the witches communicators. "Miyafuji, anyone, come in, do you copy?" Mio asked the 4 through the communicators. "Yes Major, what is it?" Lynne answered and questioned to the major in a polite voice.

"The Neuroi I pick up on, fighting the other unidentified aircraft from earlier has recently been destroyed." The Major explained to the girls what happened in the battle. "No way!" Francesca said in a surprised tone. "Something other than one of us was able to destroy a neuroi!?" Perrine questioned the Major about what she just said. "It would seem that the unidentified aircraft it was fighting was responsible for destroying the neuroi." Mio explained to the 4 girls what might have happened. "What's the word on the known aircraft?" Yoshika asked Mio about the ship. "I'm not quite sure Miyafuji, the radar back at the base lost it's signal after the battle, the unknown aircraft might have crashed, In the meantime, you 4 check if anyone is alright." Mio ordered the girls to check out the crash landing in a serious manner. "Yes ma'am!" The 4 said simultaneously like soldiers.

In a couple of mere minutes, the 4 witches have made it to the spot the battle between the neuroi and the unidentified aircraft took place. "Do any of you girls see anything yet?" Perrine asked the 4 in a concerned voice. Before anyone could reply back to Perrine's question, something got a glimpse in Francesca's eyes. "Hey, look down there!" Lucchini shouted as she was pointing downward trying to get her comrades attention. What she found floating in the ocean was a smoking ship with a cockpit filled with seawater.

"That must be the aircraft the Major was talking about earlier." Lynne analysed from what the Mio said earlier. "Let's check it out." Francesca said with an excited and curious tone. "Wait hold on, it could be dangerous!" Perrine said in a halting tone to Francesca as she was already too late to stop her.

The 4 girls were making their way down just enough to the offline aircraft with a bit of curiosity and hesitation on their minds. "Woow, this aircraft the Major was talking about looks so strange." Yoshika said in a bit of an amazed and wondering voice. "This aircraft doesn't look like anything I've ever seen before." Lynne stated that the ship isn't familiar to her. "Maybe it's a new model of planes Shirley been looking at during her spare time." Francesca hypothesized about the ship. "I highly doubt that, this thing doesn't look like it was made from Liberion." Perrine pointed out about the ship.

As Lynne, Perrine, and Francesca were still trying to find out about the type of ship it is, Yoshika caught a glimpse of something floating in the water, which then got her utmost attention. "Hey girls, look!" Yoshika called her comrades about what she is seeing in the water in a worried tone. The other 3 witches did exactly what she said and looked down where she was starring. What the 4 witches were looking at, floating in the middle of the ocean was a unconscious body, lying head and the bottom half of the body down that the full head and legs aren't showing, chest and face first, wearing a suit with some armored plating.

"It's a body!" Lynne pointed out in a yelp. "We gotta help him!" Yoshika declared as she began to fly down towards the body in a worried tone. "Lynne, go help Miyafuji with the body, Lucchini and I are going to keep examining the aircraft." Perrine ordered her comrade to help out Yoshika with the body. "Right." Lynne replied back to Perrine words. Now examining the unconscious body, Yoshika and Lynne hurry to the aid of the body to first check if the person was still alive.

With 2 fingers, Yoshika checks the person's pulse by his neck to see if he is still breathing. "Oh good, this person is just barely breathing, Lynne help him up from out of the water while I use my magic to heal him." Yoshika ordered Lynne to lift the body out of the water. "Ok." Lynne replied back to her friend as she then lift up the whole body up from the water. As the person's body wasn't heavy, it was a little easier to pick him up by his back. As Yoshika was getting ready to use her magic to heal the person, she one good look at the at face of the person and was filled with shock. "Aaaahh!" Yoshika shrieked in shock. "Yoshika, what's wrong?" Lynne asked in a confused and concerned tone as to why her friend shrieked.

Then as Yoshika is still staring at her with the same shocked expression on her face, Lynne decides to look down and see who or what she was carrying. As she took a look down, she was also then shocked at the sight Yoshika was staring at. What she was staring at was not human but, a man-like bob-cat creature with blond base fur, brown striped fur on his 2 big ears and a tail, wearing a what seems to be a brown hat that looks like a plane drivers hat on top of his head. "Aaaaah!" Lynne also shrieked in shock about the person's appearance. "What is that!?" Yoshika yelled in a bit of a scared tone. "I don't know!, It kind of looks like an animal that grew into a person's body." Lynne replied back in a scared tone herself.

The 2 witches were now in a bit of a predicament on deciding what the person is. "Yoshika what should do with it?" Lynne asked Yoshika on what they should do. "Well it's still alive, we should try to still heal it." Yoshika answered Lynne's question in calming down voice. "But, What if it's dangerous?" Lynne asked Yoshika in a concern tone. "I don't know, it doesn't look hostile to me." Yoshika said as she kept examining the creature. Lynne decides on looking down at the body again and begins to feel second thoughts about the unconscious person "I suppose the you're right, he looks more cute then hostile but, can you please hold him now?, I'm afraid of what might happen when he wakes up." Lynne asked Yoshika in a nervous tone. "Ok." Yoshika said as she decided to carry the creature person still from his back.

Meanwhile, Perrine and Francesca are still examining the wrecked ship and to still find out what kind of aircraft it could be. "Whatever this thing is, it would seem to have been shot down, this engine looking thing is burning." Perrine stated her observation. As Perrine was still making observation Francesca manage to spot something on near the ship. "Hey look at this!" Francesca called out with a smile as she was holding an offline Clank by sides. "What is that?" Perrine asked her comrade on what she was holding. "It looks like some kind of cool toy." Francesca replied with a smile as she thinks Clank was a toy. "A toy?, What kind toy would look like that?" Perrine questioned Lucchini about the toy.

"Anything you found out about the aircraft?" Lynne asked as she and Yoshika came up to their comrades. "Not much,...yeaaah!" Perrine shrieked as she saw Yoshika carrying the unconscious body. "Aaaaaah!" Francesca also shrieked in terror as she saw the body and accidently dropped Clank back in the water. "What are you holding!?" Perrine questioned in terror of what Yoshika was holding. "We don't know but, we think it's the person who was piloting the aircraft." Yoshika replied back to her comrades. "You think that thing might have flew this aircraft." Perrine questioned Yoshika about the creature being the pilot to the ship. "Well yeah, just look at him, he looks likes someone who would be able to fly it." Yoshika said back to her comrades.

"And what do you suppose we should do?" Perrine questioned Yoshika with a bit of an attitude. "Why don't we bring him back to the base with us?, we'll see what Sakamoto wants us to do with it." Yoshika explained to friends on what to do, which then got the others filled with concern. "Yoshika, are you sure that's a good idea?" Lynne asked her friend in a concerned tone. "We have to at least try." Yoshika replied back Lynne. "Are you crazy!, What if that thing is an enemy!?" Perrine yelled at the fact about bringing the body to the base. "He doesn't look like an enemy." Yoshika pointed out to Perrine. "I guess you're right?, he looks more adorable than, dangerous." Francesca pointed out as she was observing the body.

"hmm...fine, I guess we can take him back with us but, if the Major ask, it was your idea." Perrine ordering Yoshika and giving into Yoshika's please. The 3 witches were on their way back to the base with Ratchet's unconscious body. Francesca on the other hand, didn't go back just yet as she almost forgotten something. "I didn't forget about you, hey girls wait up!" Francesca yelled out trying to catch up while holding Clank in her hands.

 **Now that are heroes have been picked up by the 4 young Witches, What will happen when they are at the base? Will they be friends or foes? Find out in the next Chapter.**

 **To Be Continued.**

 **So what do you think?**

 **I'm going to be and try multitasking between this story and Healing Magic.**

 **Remember, Favorite, Review, Follow**

 **And don t forget to follow my profile for more stories like this.**

 **And sorry for the 1st Chapter I don't know what happened with quotes.**

 **Tootles.**


	3. Ch3: Alien and Robot of the Base I

(Disclaimer: I don t own any of these, I credit and property belongs to their well respected owners please support official releases.)

 **Ch3:**

 **Alien & Robot of the Base I**

 **Last time on Sibling Bond, we left our heroes Ratchet and Clank feeling the impact of the ship crashing into the ocean. As they crashed, the 2 heroes of the galaxy hit their heads due to the impact and left them both unconscious floating in a middle of the ocean near death. Hope would looked bleak for the 2 until, they were found by the 4 witches who were assigned to search the areas around them. As things were looking strange for the girls, they decided to take Ratchet and Clank to the base for further notice. What will happen to Ratchet and Clank when they are at the base? Find out right now!**

A couple of minutes have passed ever since the 4 witches brought the 2 heroes to the base, and now waiting for Major Mio Sakamoto to arrive to discuss what the 4 girls found on their expedition. Now making her way to the hanger with a bit of a serious look on her face is the Major along Commander Minna and the other members of the Strike Witches. "Minna, our the 4 here?" Mio asked Minna in a bit of a serious tone. "Yes Major, they are in the hanger, just as you said." Minna replied back to the Mio.

As the rest of the girls made into the hanger, they were then spotted by the other 4 Witches, who were near a steel table with a white sheet over top of something on the table. "Sakamoto, over here!" Yoshika signaled the others to come over towards her. The other witches walked over to the 4 with a bit curiosity on their minds. "Alright, I'm here, you said, you needed to discuss something with me?" Mio asked the 4 about discussing something. "During our investigation on the aircraft that fought a neuroi you mentioned earlier, we manage to find a couple of things." Lynne explained the Major in a concerned voice. "What exactly did you find?" Minna asked in a concerned tone.

"First, we managed to find what seems to be the aircraft you mentioned, it was seemed that it was shot down sometime during the battle with the neuroi, and to top it off, we couldn't figure out what the aircraft was." Perrine explained to the others of the aircraft situation. "I see." Mio said in an interested tone. "Where's the aircraft now?" Minna asked the other 4. "It's currently floating on top in the middle of the ocean, not too far from here." Lynne replied back to Minna's question.

"Did you find if anyone was on board the aircraft?" Mio asked the 4 other witches. "Well, that's the second thing we manage to find." Yoshika said in a calm yet displeased like tone. "We did manage to find a body but, it's a little strange to talk about." Lynne explained to the Major. "What do you mean strange?" Mio asked in a confused tone. "Where's the body now?" Barkhorn asked the 4. "It's right there." Francesca said as she pointed towards the steel table with the white sheet. When the other witches saw what Lucchini was pointing to they were a little confused.

"Why is there a sheet over it?" Shirley asked in confusion. "Is it dead?" Hartmann asked. "No it's still alive, it's what the body looks like that concerns us." Perrine said in a bit of a freaked out tone. "What do you mean, what the body looks like?" Eila asked Perrine in a confused tone. The other witches came up to the unconscious body waiting to see what's under the sheet. "Ok, I hope you're all ready to this." Yoshika said as she was ready to reveal the person. With one lifted from the sheet, the other witches were shocked to see what was lying under it.

"Aaahh!" A few of the witches shrieked a little. "What the Hell!" Barkhorn yelled out in shocked voice. "That's the body you found?" Sonya asked the girls if that was the actual body. "Yes it is, we are led to believe that he was the pilot." Yoshika explained to the others. "You said it was still alive, right, if that's the case, why did you bring it here?" Barkhorn questioned the others about the body. "Yeah, that thing could be dangerous for all we know." Elia agreed to what Barkhorn said.

"

We brought it here to see what Sakamoto wants to do with, and besides he doesn't look at that dangerous." Yoshika explained to the others. "That might be somewhat true Miyafuji but, we really can't take much of a risk." Minna said in a serious tone towards Yoshika. Just as Minna was done talking she gets a glimpse of the Major, who was just staring at the body as though as she seen something like this before. "Uh...Sakamoto, is there something wrong?" Yoshika asked Mio in concern for her. "Umm...It's nothing but, I have to agree with both of you on this one, so in the meantime, Miyafuji since you were the one to bring it here, you are the one to look after it." Mio ordered the witch to keep an eye on the body. "Yes ma'am" Yoshika said in a way a soldier talks.

A couple of hours have past since the body was brought to the base and Yoshika was keeping guard and looking after the body while the others were doing other stuff. She is currently with Ratchet's unconscious body still lying on his back on the steel table in the hangar with her gun just in case things get out of hand. _"So far, nothing has happened yet, I just hope it's not an enemy but, the true question is what is it?"_ Yoshika thought in curiosity. _"I mean, just look at it, that face, tail, fur,_ _ears."_ After Yoshika was done thinking she decided to look around the base to see if anyone was looking and then looks back at Ratchet's big ears. Then what happen next was that Yoshika started to rub and play with his ears.

As Yoshika kept rubbing his ears, Ratchet felt the tingling sensation from his ears. The rubbing Yoshika is giving him is making feel a little uncomfortable that he's starting to regaining consciousness. Ratchet's eyes started to open slightly and decides to wake up a bit from being knocked out. _"Man, what happened?"_ Ratchet thought in a bit of pain. _"Few, glad I got that out of my system."_ Yoshika thought and sighed as she had her eyes close for about 3 seconds. Ratchet decides to sit a bit upward and begins to look around. As the 2 were done looking, they begin to look at each other face to face as silence filled the hangar for about a couple of seconds.

"Aaaaaah!" The 2 screamed in shock at to each other. _"It's awake!"_ Yoshika yelled in thought. In an act of impulse, Yoshika grabs her gun and points it at Ratchet. "No,no,no, don't shoot!" Ratchet begs Yoshika not to shoot him as he has his hand up near his face. "It talks!" Yoshika yelled in thought again. "I'm not your enemy, so please don't shoot." Ratchet pleaded with Yoshika again. Listens to Ratchet's plead, Yoshika decided to put her gun down and not shoot the lombax.

 _"Few, that was a close call."_ Ratchet sighed in thought that his life was spared for the moment. "Man, where am I...Ow!" Ratchet said as he was getting up from the table but, then feels a sharp pain shoot from his right shoulder. "Oh, you're still hurt, here hold still." Yoshika said as she put her hands close to his injured shoulder. As Yoshika was getting to heal him, she began to glow up and pop out her ears and tail and started to heal his shoulder. Ratchet was a little surprised to someone like her was able to do such a thing.

In a few seconds flat Yoshika was done healing Ratchet's arm. "Thanks, how did you do that?" Ratchet asked the witch. "I used my healing magic on you." Yoshika explained to the lombax. "Healing magic?, right." Ratchet said in a non-believing tone. "Hey, sorry for pointing a gun at you." she apologised from earlier about the gun. "No, it's ok, I'm actually used to that sort of stuff." Ratchet replied back to the witch. "Really?, how come?" Yoshika asked the lombax. "It's a long story." Ratchet replied to Yoshika with a smile.

Before he could probably say anything else, Ratchet begins to look around him as though he is looking for something. "Umm, is there something wrong?" Yoshika asked Ratchet in a concern tone. "Umm...a little, by any chance, was there another person with me?" Ratchet asked her in a concerned tone. "Another person, you mean like you?" She asked the Alien if the other person looked like him. "Oh no, he's a lot more different from me." Ratchet answered the Earthlings question. "If you're looking for him, I could probably help you but, you need a bit of rest first, ok?" Yoshika told Ratchet if it's ok with the situation. "Ok, fair enough, I'll probably be here for a little longer." Ratchet replied back to Yoshika's idea.

 **Now that Ratchet is a wake, what will lie ahead of him? What has happened to Clank? And will they be able to survive?Find out in the next Chapter!**

 **To Be Continued.**

 **So what do you think?**

 **I'm going to be and try multitasking between this story and Healing Magic.**

 **Remember, Favorite, Review, Follow**

 **And don t forget to follow my profile for more stories like this.**

 **Sorry I took so long and sorry if this ending chapter is a little crappy.**

 **Tootles.**


	4. Ch4: Alien and Robot of the Base II

(Disclaimer: I don t own any of these, I credit and property belongs to their well respected owners please support official releases.)

 **Ch4:**

 **Alien & Robot of the Base II**

 **Last time on Sibling Bond, We left the galaxy's greatest heroes still unconscious and being rescued by 4 of the witches then, was brought back to the base in Romagna. After their arrival still being unconscious, Major Mio Sakamoto has decided to keep Ratchet's body a live and leave it in Yoshika's care. After few couple of hours Ratchet has now woken and has already became somewhat friends with Yoshika. Now in the wanting to know where his best friend is Ratchet begins to wonder. Where is Clank?, Will Ratchet be able to find him? And what's going to happen while they are at the base? Find out right now!**

We begin our story in Francesca Lucchini's room, as she is playing around with a certain thing or rather someone being offline like a toy. Francesca was enjoying herself as she still playing by lifting him up into the air while she lies on the rim of her bed, kicking her legs back and forth childishly. She was in a bit of fun kind of mood as she was still playing with until, she was a little a rupted by Shirley. "Hey Francesca, what's that you got there?" Shirley asked her friend out of curiosity with a smile. "It's a cool looking toy I found when we found that wired harry man." Francesca told her redheaded comrade.

As Shirley examines the offline Clank, she begins to wonder what kind of toy it is. "A toy you say?" Shirley said with some confusion in her voice as she continues to stare at the small robot. "Yep, I found it the water when we found that aircraft thing." Francesca revealed to Shirley. "Wait, you mean to tell me that this toy looking thing was found next to the unknown aircraft mabob you 4 found?" Shirley questioned her friend in a little frightened voice. "Yep, I it just there, in the water so, I took it." Francesca told Shirley.

Just as the 2 of them could speak towards each other again, Perrine and the other witches except for Minna, Mio, and Yoshika were now entering the room trying to find out the ruckus is about. "Why do you still have that Lucchini?" Perrine questioned her comrade. "I picked it up before we left the sight." Francesca replied back to Perrine's question. "What is that thing anyways?" Eila asked in confusion. "Telling by what she said, it's some kind of toy she found while the 4 of them were out." Shirley explained a little to them. "So you picked up something that was close to the unknown aircraft and brought it back here at the base?" Barkhorn questioned the Romangian girl in a bit of a serious tone. "Yep, that's right." Francesca replied back bluntly.

"Francesca you do realize that could be dangerous, right?" Lynne asked her comrade in a concern voice. "I don't know, this toy this toy doesn't look dangerous." Hartmann said as she snatched Clank out of Lucchini's hands and into her own. "Of course you would say that Hartmann." Barkhorn sighed for what her Karsland comrade said. "I don't sense any neuroi activity coming from the toy." Sanya said as she used her magic to use find out if it's a neuroi by using her antennae to find radio waves. "So it might not be a neuroi but, doesn't mean this thing can't still be dangerous." Perrine said as she snatched Clank from Hartmann.

After Perrine snached him from Hartmann, she begins to examine clank a little more until she starts looking at Clank's back. "Seriously, what kind of weird looking toy is this thing?" Perrine asked herself that. As Perrine pushed down the antenna on his head, Clank began to function and activate again as he opened his eyes took a few good looks around and realizes he being hold by a blonde he never met before, and decides to speak. "Umm...Could you put me down, please? Clank asked straight out politely. "Ahhh!" Perrine screamed in shock as dropped Clank, causing him to land on his small feet, unharmed and causing Perrine to land on her behind.

As to what he just said, the other witches were shocked to hear and him being activated. "Cool the toy's alive!" Francesca said in a amazement. "A toy?" Clank said in confusion to what Francesca just said. "It talks too." Hartmann said as she was also fascinated with Clank talking. "Excuse me but, do you know where…" Clank said as he was then interrupted by Barkhorn who cut him off. "Let's grab it before it starts attacking!" Barkhorn ordered as she started to dive straight for Clank, who gets out of the way.

The next ones who were going after Clank was Eila and Perrine, as they try to catch Clank and both ends up missing. Clank then makes a quick exit to the opened door and starts running away from the girls in the hallway. "Quick after it!" Barkhorn ordered the other 7 witches to go after Clank. "Right!" The 7 of them replied as they start to get out the door of the room and begin to chase Clank. The chase was on as the 8 witches were closing in on Clank from behind him. "Oh my!" Clank yells out as he still running from the girls for his dear mechanical life.

Not knowing to where Clank and the girls were going, they were making their way to the hanger while making a lot of noise so loud most of the base can here, where Ratchet and Yoshika were in as they were still talking a little. When both heard the noises coming their way. "What was that?" Yoshika asked the lombax and herself in confusion and shock. "I don't know but, it can't be good." Ratchet replied back to the witch's question.

Just then, Clank came in running and saw Ratchet and a girl he wasn't familiar with. "There you are!" Clank said as he begins to runs up to his best friend. "Hey, where were you buddy?" Ratchet asked his robotic campaign about his where abouts as Clank got up on the table where he was laying on. "It's an odd story." Clank said in response. "Woow, is this your friend you talking about?" Yoshika asked in shocked and a little amazement. "Yep, this is the one I'm looking for." Ratchet replied back. "And who might this be?" Clank asked Ratchet out of curiosity on who his new friend is. "who me, I'm…." Yoshika was about to introduce herself until she got cut off the sound of the other witches making their way in. "Miyafuji!" Barkhorn yelled to her comrade as she and the other 8 made it.

Just as anyone could say anything else, the 8 of took a look up at where Yoshika was and was in a big shock when they saw Ratchet was Conscious. "Ahh!" The 8 of them shrieked out in surprise. "That thing is awake!" Perrine shrieked in a bit of fight. "And it seems like that little thing is with it." Eila pointed out. "Miyafuji stand back!" Barkhorn warned and ordered Yoshika told to get away from the 2 heroes, as she popped out her dog ears and tail along with cracking her chuckles. "No wait, they're not our enemy, they mean us no harm!" Yoshika pleaded with her comrades. "Oh really, how would you know that!?" Perrine yelled out to Yoshika whether to trust the 2 heroes. "No, listen to her she right, we're not your enemies!" Ratchet also pleaded to the other Witches. "We mean you no harm!" Clank also began to plead for both them that they aren't the enemy.

With not sure what do next or knowing whether to trust the 2 of them, Barkhorn had no choice but, to give in to what they are saying. "Fine you both are safe, for now." Barkhorn sighed in a serious tone. "But, I'm warning you if Either or both do anything shady or try do anything bad, I hold back, got it!?" Barkhorn finished and warned the 2 to if they try anything funny. "I sense this is going to an odd experience for the both of us." Clank said to his fuzzy friend. "You sure said it buddy." Ratchet agreeing to what his robotic campaign had just stated.

 **And so far Ratchet and Clank's life were spared, and not only that but, the 2 heroes were reunited with each other again. As things still look bleak for our heroes, what will become part of them? Find out in the next chapter.**

 **To Be Continued.**

 **So what do you think?**

 **Heads up I have now decided to work on this story and OVA collection together instead of Healing Magic.**

 **And for those who haven't read it yet, I made a 6 part OVA collection of one of my previous stories Friends of Flight and Fight.**

 **Remember, Favorite, Review, Follow**

 **And don t forget to follow my profile for more stories like this.**

 **Sorry I took so long and sorry for you Healing Magic Fans out there but, don't worry I will get back to that I promise, I'll do it with another Non-Cannon Story, in the meantime hold on.**

 **Tootles.**


	5. Ch5: Alien and Robot of the Base III

(Disclaimer: I don t own any of these, I credit and property belongs to their well respected owners please support official releases.)

 **Ch5:**

 **Alien & Robot of the Base III**

We continue our story with Ratchet and Clank in the base's hangar. Where the heroes lives were being spared by Barkhorn for now. Still not knowing where they our Ratchet and Clank still begin to wonder. "So….Clank, have any idea where we are?" Ratchet asked his little buddy if he knew where they were. "Not quite." Clank quickly answered Ratchet's question. "Right, just checking." Ratchet replied back as he sounded a little disappointed. "Hey, what are you 2 mumbling about?, I told you no shady business." Barkhorn said in a bit of a strict tone. "Oh no, me and my friend here are just wondering is all." Clank said trying to explain a little to Barkhorn.

Before anyone could say anything else, Mio and Minna came in trying to figure out what's going on. "What's going on here!?" Minna questioned the girls in a serious tone. "What are you all screaming for!?" Mio also questioned the other witches in a serious tone. "Major?" Perrine yelped sounding surprised. "I'll ask you again, What's with all the…." The Major was cut off, as she and Minna saw Ratchet being up and about. The 2 then gasped at the sametime, with a surprised look on their faces. "The passed out being, it's awake!" Minna said sounding shocked by this. When Mio got the site of him, she had a bit of a getting ready to defend look and grabs the handle of her sword from her back, as she was getting ready to attack.

"No, wait!, don't harm him, he's not our enemy!" Yoshika yelled as she shields the 2 heroes and tries to tell the 2 that Ratchet is not the enemy. With Yoshika saying that, Mio lowered herself and both her and Minna were now a unsure yet, serious state. "She's telling the truth, we're here to fight any of you." Ratchet claimed sounding serious. When he said those words, both the 2 higher ranked officer witches were a little surprised that he spoke. "Fair enough." Mio said sounding a little eased and took her one hand off the handle of her sword. "Mio, are sure we can trust him." Minna said sounding a little worried. "It would seem he's telling the truth, for now, we might as well hear what he has to say." Mio suggested to do.

"Umm,...excuse me, I don't want to be rude or anything but, I got some questions that might need answering." Ratchet interrupted the 2 to see if they can answer some of his questions. "Can you answer some of ours first?, that way we'll answer some of ours. Mio suggested to the lombax. "Umm, Ok." Ratchet suggest said sounding a little confused.

"For starters, where are you from?" She asked the Lombax where he's from. "The planet where I was born or planet where I was raised?" Ratchet asked whether if she means the planet he was raised or born. "Planet!?" Yoshika yelled sounding surprised that Ratchet from different planet. "You mean, you're not from Earth!?" Lynne also sounding surprised to hear that.

"That's right, we came here on a nice needed vacation away from saving the galaxy on so many occasions." Clank explained to the witches. "Saving the galaxy!?" Francesca said also surprised to hear words like that. "You mean to tell us, you 2 are heroes?" Hartmann asked the heroes out of curiosity. "Yeah, I guess you can say that." Ratchet said sounding a little confident in what he does. After hearing about that, the witches had an look of awe on their faces knowing that they have 2 heroes from outer space in their mits.

"Ok, second question, on your way here did you happen to encounter an neuroi?" The Major asked them the 2nd question. "A what roi?" Ratchet asked sounding a little confused to what a neuroi is. "I think she's referring to the black and red hostile entity we were fighting when we got here." Clank guessed to what she was talking about. "That's right, a neuroi is a machine-like alien race, that is hell bent on destroying almost everything." Minna explained what a neuroi is and what it does. "Wow, that doesn't sound too pleasant." Ratchet said sounding a little uneasy at what Minna just explained to them.

"It doesn't." Barkhorn said a little bluntly and serious. "Ok, 3rd question." Mio said as she begins to look at Clank a little strangely. "Where did HE come from?" She said as she pointed to Clank. "Oh, he's with me, he's not all that dangerous." Ratchet explained to the Major. "That's a little strange, we didn't see you when the girls brought you here, just your friend here." Minna explained as she pointed to the Lombax.

"Hey yeah, when you were unconscious, you were the only one we found in the ocean, let alone someone like him." Yoshika said sounding a little confused as Francesca tries to sneak away until, she got caught in the caller of her jacket by. "That's not necessarily true, you see Lucchini and I found him next to the aircraft when you Miyafuji and Lynne were examining the body, it would seem when we weren't looking she snuck him in and was playing him in her room." Perrine explained while sounding a little annoyed. "Of course, why am I not surprised by that." Minna sighed also sounding annoyed.

"Ok, I think that should do it for our questions for now, in the meantime you may ask your question." Mio said. "Mio, don't you think you think you need to ask a little more questions?" Minna asked in concern. "All we need to know so far is that, they're alien heroes wanting to come to our planet for a vacation while getting caught and shipwrecked in battle." Mio explained to the other Witch officer. "You may proceed to your questions now."

"Ok for starters I want to ask, who are you girls and where are we?" Ratchet asked still sounding a little confused. "Allow us to explain but first, allow me and my comrade here to introduce ourselves, I'm Major Mio Sakamoto." The Major introduced herself to the 2 heroes. "And am Commander Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke." Minna introduced herself next. "And you are currently in our military base in Romagna." "Did you just say military base?" Ratchet asked sounding uneasy again. "Yes, she did, allow us to explain more." The Major said to the 2.

From that moment, both Mio and Minna were explaining to the 2 heroes about whom the Strike Witches are, what they do, and how they also saved many lives before. "So...let us get this straight, You girls are witches who serve in the military, trying to protect your planet from these machine-like creatures called neuroi, and saved people just like we do?" Ratchet recapped on what they were saying. "When you put that way, yes." Minna answered the lombax's question.

"Some of this I can understand but, the whole magic thing bothers me." Clank said sounding a little confused. "How exactly would it bother you?" Mio asked the robot out curiosity. "Well, it kind of sounds a little silly because, I really don't believe too much into that kind of stuff." Clank explained that he really doesn't believe too much in magic. "No honest, we do have magic, watch." Yoshika said as she then popped out her animal ears and tail and quickly began to work on Ratchet's injured shoulder again. "Thanks again for that." The lombax thanked the witchling. "You're welcome." Yoshika replied back with a smile.

"What exactly, did she do?" Clank asked his friend out of curiosity sounding a little confused. "Telling by what she did earlier, she was healing my shoulder, anyways I think they got ya beat here pal, I mean sure I didn't really believe it either but, telling by what's going on so far, I really don't know what believe in." Ratchet explained to his best robotic pal. "Well, I suppose I'll keep this mind for now." Clank stated.

"Then I suppose it's settled." Mio stated. "What's settled?" Minna said sounding confused to what Mio said. "We will help you with getting and repairing your ship starting tomorrow but, it might take a while, so in the meantime, you 2 will be staying here until, your ship is repaired." The Major declared. "What!" Almost everybody said in the hanger yelled out in shock to hear what the Major said. "Mio, are that's a good idea?" Minna said sounding concerned. "Yes, I want keep an eye on them for further notice, and for some odd reason, I feel like I seen that one somewhere before." Mio explained and whispered the rest to Minna as she points her eyes to Ratchet.

"Well pal, looks like we're going to have another vacation turned into a mission again." Ratchet sighed to his friend on what's going to happen. "Indeed." Clank also sighed to what his friend said. "Miyafuji, since some of our spare rooms are being occupied at the moment with leftover supplies, you would have to share your room with them." Mio explained to Yoshika. "What?!, me but, why!?" Yoshika said sounding really confused. "Well, you would seem to befriend them already before anyone else, and it sort of your idea to bring him here." Mio pointed out to the other Fuso witch. "I suppose you're right, I'll do it." Yoshika declared sounding ok with the idea.

A couple of hours have now passed and it was already night, as everyone gets ready to hit the sack. Walking in the hall with a spare blanket and pillows and sleeping bag was Ratchet, Clank, and Yoshika, heading to the room they will be staying in. They open the bedroom door and was revealing a big yet, smallish room with one bed and a window. "Please make yourselves comfortable." Yoshika said in a nice pleasant voice. "Thank you." Ratchet politely thank her. "I call the window." Clank calling dibs on the window frame. "I guess that means I get the floor I suppose." Ratchet said as he prepares to get ready to sleep.

"It's very nice meeting you guys today." Yoshika said to the 2 heroes. "The pleasures all ours." Clank replied back to the witch. "Yeah, without you girls showing up, We don't know what we could have thought of." Ratchet agreed to what his best pal is saying. "Well, good night." She tells the boys good night. "Night." The 2 heroes both said as Ratchet went straight to sleep and Clank went offline.

As the 2 heroes drifted away into their dreams, Yoshika looks at them for bit and begins to wonder. _"Man, these 2 don't seem that bad to hang out with, I just that this is going to be the start of a great friendship."_ She thought as she too begins to fall asleep.

 **So now that the 2 heroes our now living in the base until, their ship is repaired, what will come of them in the near future? Find out in the next chapter.**

 **To Be Continued.**

 **So what do you think?**

 **Heads up I have now decided to work on this story and OVA collection together instead of Healing Magic.**

 **And for those who haven't read it yet, I made a 6 part OVA collection of one of my previous stories Friends of Flight and Fight.**

 **Remember, Favorite, Review, Follow**

 **And don t forget to follow my profile for more stories like this.**

 **Sorry I took so long and sorry for you Healing Magic Fans out there but, don't worry I will get back to that I promise, I'll do it with another Non-Cannon Story, in the meantime hold on.**

 **Tootles.**


	6. Ch6: Military Hospitality

(Disclaimer: I don t own any of these, I credit and property belongs to their well respected owners please support official releases.)

 **Ch6:**

 **Military hospitality**

 **Last time on Sibling Bond, we left the 2 heroes Ratchet and Clank going through multiple explanations about themselves and the witches. As they were explaining to each, both the heroes and the witches found out they are indeed not enemies but, possible allies. Now knowing of the scenario at hand, Major Mio Sakamoto, has agreed to help the 2 heroes out by offering them help to repair their ship and letting them stay at the base. Will our heroes be able to succeed or will they fail to do so? Find out right now**.

We currently find our 2 heroes of the galaxy Ratchet and Clank, still napping in the room of fellow Strike Witch recruit, Yoshika Miyafuji. Now starting to wake up from her slumber, Yoshika yawns and stretches to wake with eyes still be a little closed. While she was getting up, she puts her legs in sitting position near the edge of the bed as she tries to get up. Not knowing what her right foot was under, she leaps up standing and accidently stepped on Ratchet's tail causing him to wake up in an instant.

"Yeowww!" Ratchet yelled out in pain as his tail got stepped on. The yelp from him a was loud enough to cause Yoshika to completely wake up in shock from the noise and to completely wake up Clank. Now completely awake, Ratchet holds his tail in a bit of pain looking at it with a upsetting look on his face. "Oh, I'm sorry sir, I forgot you were sleeping there." Yoshika apologised for stepping on his tail with sincerement in her voice. "It's fine, it's nothing too bad but, my tail." Ratchet said as he accepted her apology. "Would you like me to heal it sir?" Yoshika asked the hero if he wanted his tail healed. "No, I'm good" He replied back to her question.

"Might I ask on why you're up this early, Sgt. Miyafuji?" Clank asked out of curiosity. "I usually get up early to help make breakfast in the morning." Yoshika told Clank why she's up so early. "I see, you're not only a Sergeant but also, a cook, interesting." Clank identified the young soldier. "That sounds good, since we're awake, care if we tag along?" Ratchet asked the young female soldier if he and Clank can come with her. "Sure thing sir, I'd be happy if you 2 would join me." She responded to his question a smile.

After to what she said, Ratchet got a bit of a strange look on his face. "Ratchet." He said to the Witch. "Parden?" She replied back sounding a little confused to what the Lombax just said. "You can stop calling me sir, the name's Ratchet." He introduced himself to the Fuso witch. "And I am XJ-0461 but, you can call me Clank." Clank introduced himself next to the witch. "Ratchet and Clank, those sound like pretty nice names." Yoshika complimented them on their names. "Thank you, let's get a move on." Clank told the other 2 to get a move on. "Right." Ratchet and Yoshika replied at the sametime.

A couple of seconds have passed and Yoshika along with Lynne and the 2 heroes were in the dining hall getting things ready. "I got to admit, this stuff looks pretty good." Ratchet complimented on the food the girls made together, as he helps lay it down to the table. "Thank you, me and Lynne here worked hard on it." Yoshika thanked the Lombax about her cooking. "You 2, I must say, are quite skilled." Clank complimented the 2. "Well technically, Yoshika here was the one who's good at cooking than I am." Lynne said with a smile while blushing a little. "Oh, come on, you helped too." Yoshika told Lynne to take some of the credit.

In a couple of minutes, the remaining witches gathered in the dining hall eating and having conversations amongst themselves along with the 2 heroes. "So little pal, what do think of the base so far. The Lombax asked how his robotic friend is doing while, eating some rice. "It's not too bad, if look passed the whole part about us being a little stranded here." Clank replied back to his best buddy.

Just then, some of the witches looked and moved towards the 2 with a bit of smiles on their faces. "So, mind telling us a little more about yourselfs?" Shirley asked with a smile. "Yeah, why don't you tell us Mr. Toy man." Francesca said with a smile. When she said that Clank made an annoyed expression on his face. When Ratchet heard that, he couldn't help but, chuckle a little. "What's so funny, Mr. Cat-Alien Man" Hartmann asked the Lombax on what's so funny. After hearing what Hartmann said, Ratchet then also, had an annoyed look on his face. "hehehe." Clank laughed back at what Hartmann said.

"Seriously, what's so funny." Eila asked the 2 on what's funny. "You called them by the wrong names." Yoshika pointed out while laughing a little. "I suppose, this would be a good chance to get to know each other a little more better." Clank pointed out that idea to the others. "Couldn't have said it better myself pal, I'm Ratchet and this is Clank." Ratchet introduced themselves to the other witches. "Please to make your acquaintance." Clank said in a polite voice. "Ratchet and Clank, those sound easy to remember." Lynne pointed out.

"Neat names, I'm Charlotte Yeager but, my friends and you can call me Shirley." Shirley introduced herself with a smile and her hand out seeing to get a handshake from one of them. "Nice to meet you Shirley." Ratchet said as he gave her the handshake, only to have a bit of force being applied her hand. "Strong grip." Ratchet said when he let go of her her hand. "Hahaha!" Shirley laughed after he said that.

"That's my Shirley, Always knows how to welcome people." Francesca said while putting her face close to Shirley's chest. "Oh my." Clank said sounding a little worried for what he was seeing. "She's always like that, by the way, I'm Erica Hartmann." Hartmann said as she introduced herself to the boys. "I'm Captain Gertrud Barkhorn but, I prefered if you'd call me Captain Barkhorn." Barkhorn said sounding a little strict. "Aww, come on Trudy, I don't think it matters if they call you by your first name." Hartmann said sounding a little at ease. "Hartmann!" Barkhorn yelled at her comrade sounding annoyed as most of the room laughed at Hartmann's comment.

"I'm Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen and this Sanya Litvyak." Eila introduced both her and Sanya politely. "Pleasure to meet you." Sanya greeted to the heroes. "I'm Francesca Lucchini." Francesca introduced herself next with a smile. After Lucchini introduced herself Perrine was looking at the heroes with a bit of a displeased look on her face, which got the robotic hero's attention. "Umm...Is there something wrong, you look displeased Miss….." Clank said to her sounding a little worried. "Perrine Clostermann, and quite fine for your information." Perrine said sounding a little rude.

"What's that one's problem?" Ratchet whispered to Yoshika sounding confused. "She's usually like this towards some people." Yoshika whispered back to the Lombax. "Don't worry Clank, you're still a pretty cool looking toy I ever seen." Francesca complimented the robotic hero. Hearing that again, Clank made a displeased look on his face again. "I'm not a toy." Clank said sounding annoyed. "I'm a highly intelligent sentry-bot." he continued. "Huh?" Hartmann said sounding confused. "What I think he's basically saying is, he's a very smart robot." Minna guessed to what he's saying. "Oh." Hartmann said bluntly. "I suppose that's one way of explaining it." Ratchet said to the others.

"What are you supposed to be Ratchet?" Yoshika asked the Lombax what he was in a curious tone. "Well, I'm what you call a Lombax." Ratchet revealed his race to the witches. "Lombax?, I never heard of those before." Yoshika said sounding a little amazed to what Ratchets race is. After Ratchet said Lombax, the Major had a serious weird look on her face, as though she heard that name before. "Something wrong Mio?" Minna asked her friend in concern. "It's...nothing." Mio said sounding odd than usual.

"So tell us Ratchet, is there any more of your kind out there?" Lynne asked the Lombax with a bit of a smile. After what she said, Ratchet had a bit of a sad-like disturbed look on his face. When the witches saw the look on his face they all felt concerned. "Is there something wrong?" Yoshika asked the hero in a concerned voice. "That's a bit of a sensitive topic for my friend." Clank explained to the witches on why Ratchet looked upset. "Ah, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset, I didn't know!" Lynne apologised to the Lombax for what she asked. "No...It's fine really, I'm not too upset about that." Ratchet replied trying to put on bit of a smile.

"Ahmm, since someone here needs to change the subject, I guess I have to do that, seeing that you're all done eating, I think it's about time that we get going to the meeting room." The Major suggested. "Sounds far enough, what do you think Clank?" Ratchet asked his campaign. "Seems logical for this moment." Clank replied back. "Couldn't have said it better myself, everyone let's move on to the meeting room in few minutes." Minna ordered the others to get going to a meeting. "Yes ma'am!" The other 9 witches said at the they even got up before going to the meeting, Ratchet raised his hand as though he wanted to say something with a bit of a confused and embarrassed look on his face. "Um, I actually have one more question that concerns me a bit." Ratchet said sounding unsure of himself.

"Ah...sure, what's your question?" Mio asked the alien what his question was. "Ah...I know I should have probably said something earlier maybe, but I sort of realized this now and not to be rude, but ah...why aren't you girls not wearing pants?" Ratchet asked sounding embarrassed asking that question. After hearing what the lombax said, some of the witches a had embarrassed looks on their faces as well. "It's a long story!" Some of them replied and yelled at the sametime in an embarrassed tone.

In merly a minute or 2, everyone was now out of the dining hall and in the meeting room getting ready start talking about a couple of things to, what's going to happen for now. "Ok everyone, a couple of announcements, for starters, as you all know by now, Ratchet and Clank are going to be staying with us until, their ship is repaired." Minna announced to the others of the situation.

"Umm, excuse me, I Know I don't usually don't disagree to higher officers, but don't you think keeping an alien and his robot here is a risky idea?" Perrine complaint sounding worried about having the 2 heroes being here. "Why are you complaining?, we sort of did something like this before." Hartmann said sounding a little chilled. "Shut up, that's way more different than before, that one and his family was actually raised on Earth!" Perrine said sounding annoyed about the topic. "So you're saying you want them back here?" Francesca continued to tease Perrine. "Absolutely not!" Perrine yelled stilled sounding annoyed. "Should we be wondering what you girls are talking about?" Ratchet asked Yoshika what they were talking about, as Ratchet and Clank were confused. "It's a long story." Yoshika replied back to the 2 heroes.( **SN: Props to anyone who knows what they are talking about**.)

"2nd announcement is that, we won't be training too much today, since one Miyafuji isn't going to be with for some parts of the whole day." Mio announced next to the other girls. "Why is that?" Yoshika asked in a confused tone. "The reason is because, we need someone to show these 2 around the base after the meeting." Minna explained that they needed someone to show the Lombax and his robotic friend around the base. "Oh, ok." Yoshika replied and offered to do so. "You here that pal, we get a free tour." Ratchet said sounding a little confident. "Sounds intriguing, I would like to know more about this place." Clank said sounding interested in.

Like they said after the meet, Yoshika was showing Ratchet and Clank the tour of most of the base. So far, they seen what they felt like seeing, and have now made it to the base's hangar. "So what do you guys think of the base so far?" Yoshika asked with a warm smile. "So far, I actually kind of like what I seen Sgt. Miyafuji, what do you think clank?" Ratchet asked to his best friend. "It is indeed interesting, What I found even more interesting, was how can you girls be able to live here." Clank said sounding empressed. "Hmhm...It takes a while to get used to." Yoshika laughed to what Clank said.

When they were done talking, Ratchet noticed something in the hangar that interested him the most. "Wow." Ratchet awwing to what he is seeing. What got Ratchet's attention was the sight of a striker unit. "Clank take a look at this, this is a pretty good looking piece of equipment." Rachet said sounding a little amazed and intrigued. "That is indeed interesting, what is this piece of machinery?" Clank asked sounding curious about the unit.

"It's called a Striker Unit." A voice called out revealing that it belong to the Major. "Sakamoto?" Yoshika said sounding a little surprised to see the Major. "Are you enjoying your stay so far?, I couldn't help, but check in on you guys and seeing how you're doing." The Major said to the 3 of them. "It is going pretty well, thank you for allowing us to observe and tell us about this place." Clank thanked the Major for the tour so far. "You're welcome, and I see that your furry gained an interest in striker unit." Mio replied and revealed the object to the boys. "Striker unit?" Clank said sounding interested.

"Yep, our striker units are one of the few ways for us to fight the neuroi, they allow us to fly in the air with ease." Yoshika explained a little more about the striker unit. "I got say, this thing looks amazing, I mean look at it, the exterior, the design, and the equipment it has." Ratchet complimented the unit sounding fascinated. "Who invented these?" he asked out of curiosity. "My dad did, pretty cool right?" Yoshika revealed to the 2 heroes.

"Your father invented these?" Clank said sounding a little surprised by what he just heard. "That's right, Dr. Miyafuji was the one who invented the striker unit so, we can confront the enemy at hand." Mio explained to the 2 about the Doctor. "He sounds like a pretty good kind of doctor, you think you can introduce him to us?" Ratchet asked if he could meet the good doctor. After saying that, both of the witches had an uneasy look on their faces, which then Ratchet began to wonder if he said something wrong. "Did I say something wrong?" Ratchet asked sounding a bit concerned that if he said wrong. "I believe that's a sensitive topic for them to answer, Ratchet." Clank said sounding a little upset.

Just then before anyone could say another word, the sirens went off creating a loud noise. The emergency sirens took the 4 heroes in the hangar by surprise and got the 2 space beings wondering what's happening. "What's going on!?" Ratchet asked in a surprised tone. "A neuroi has been spotted!" The Major yelled in a serious manner. "Of all times now!?" Yoshika yelled in serious tone.

"What should we do?" Clank asked the Major on should they do. "Leave it to us, Miyafuji stay here and watch these 2 until we come back." She instructed Yoshika to follow the orders she was given. "Ah...understood." Yoshika replied back sounding a little confused and sure of the situation. "Hold on, we can help you fight you this thing." Ratchet said in a serious voice. "No, you 2 stay here, we can take can handle one single neuroi." The Major replied back in a serious tone. From hearing the Major words, the boys had no choice but to follow her orders and stay at the base with Yoshika.

Off to battle, the other 10 witches flew out of the hangor going to confront the neuroi. As they flew away the 3 heroes look on with a bit of worried looks on their faces. "I hope they're going to alright." Ratchet said in a worried tone as they began to walk back into the base. "Don't worry, they been through many of these situation before, and they always come back strong." Yoshika said with confidence in her voice. "Sgt. Miyafuji's might be right, we must have faith in them." Clank agreed with Yoshika to give them faith. With that being said Ratchet tried putting a smile on his face and continued to move forward.

Having a few minutes passed, the 2 boys and 1 girl were still sort of taking the tour while the others were away. As things were looking pretty well, Ratchet once again had a worried look face. "What's wrong Ratchet?" Yoshika asked the lombax in concern. "It's been a few minutes since they left, don't you think they should be done by now?" Ratchet also asked in concern for the others. "Sure it takes a while but, I can promise you they'll be back." Yoshika told him to come down a bit.

Just before anyone could say another word, the Major's voice was come Yoshika communicator in her ear, which can also be heard that the boys were able to hear. "Anyone, come in?" Mio said sounding serious and worried through the communicator with a bit of static coming through. "Sakamoto, what's wrong?" Yoshika said sounding worried. "We under attack, the neuroi we picked up is too strong to beat, somebody send reinforcements!" The Major announced sounding displeased.

"Oh no, they're in trouble!" Yoshika yelp in dismay. "Oh my!" Clank said in shock for what he heard. After hearing that Ratchet began to run away from other 2 to where the hangar is. "Ratchet where are you going!?" Yoshika asked and yelled out to the Lombax as she began to run after him. As Ratchet kept running, Clank had a bad feeling in his mechanical gut that he knew what Ratchet was up to.

In a couple of seconds or less, Ratchet and the other 2 have made it back to the base's hangar. As Ratchet looks around, he looks around and spots Yoshika's striker unit with a look of planning in his eyes. "Why are we back here?" Yoshika asked the lombax for she still didn't know what the lombax's intentions for being in the hangar. "Miyafuji, are you able to use one of these things?" He asked the witch if she knew had to use a striker unit. "Umm...Yes?" She replied back sounding still confused.

"We're going to help the others, so let's get a move on." Ratchet said in a serious tone. "What?!, but Ratchet you heard what Sakamoto said, she told us to stay here until they get back." Yoshika reminding the lombax what they were instructed to do. "I know what she said, but we can't just let them get slaughtered out there while they're in trouble." Ratchet replied back in a serious tone.

"In that case allow me to get some of your weapons." Clank said as he opened the compartment in the center of his robotic body. "Clank, you cared my weapon's?" Ratchet asked sounding a little confused. "I figured we would get into a situation like this, so I took the liberty into storing some of your weapons inside my compartment for safe keeping." Clank explained to his alien companion.

"Please Miyafuji, I told you we can help you fight this thing, so please allow us to help your friends." Ratchet pleaded in a serious voice with a matching look on his face as he pulled out his hand to see if she was on board. With the look on the lombax's, Yoshika could tell that he was deep serious. With the thought running through her mind, Yoshika also put on a serious face to signify that she can trust the lombax and shakes his hand in return to also signify she was on board. "Ok, let's do this!" Yoshika said as she agree to the 3 of them going out there to save them.

 **Now having to agree on helping their allies, Yoshika and the 2 heroes were getting ready for battle. Will our 3 heroes making it in time, and will be able to the enemy? Find out in the next chapter.**

 **To Be Continued.**

 **So what do you think?**

 **Heads up I have now decided to work on this story and OVA collection together instead of Healing Magic.**

 **And for those who haven't read it yet, I made a 6 part OVA collection of one of my previous stories Friends of Flight and Fight.**

 **Remember, Favorite, Review, Follow**

 **And don t forget to follow my profile for more stories like this.**

 **Sorry I took so long and sorry for you Healing Magic Fans out there but, don't worry I will get back to that I promise, I'll do it with another Non-Cannon Story, in the meantime hold on.**

 **Tootles.**


	7. Ch7: Backup Has Arrived

(Disclaimer: I don t own any of these, I credit and property belongs to their well respected owners please support official releases.)

 **Ch7:**

 **Backup Has Arrived**

 **Last time on Sibling Bonds, we left Ratchet and Clank receiving a good stay at the base in Romagna with the witches. Things were going quite smoothly, until an enemy neuroi has appeared. The 2 heroes wanted to help combat this threat, but Major Mio Sakamoto wouldn't allow it. As the battle was going on, it was then revealed that the other witches were having a bit of trouble. Even in spite of Sakamoto's direct orders and wanting to help their allies, Ratchet, Clank, and Yoshika set out to help the others in the battle. Will our 3 heroes make it in time? Find in Sibling Bonds out right now!**

We begin the story in the middle of the battle with enemy neuroi, as the 10 witches are an intense struggle. The shots of bullets and beams were firing from many angles and turns, causing a lot trouble for the surrounding area in the sky for the girls. The witches were so far dodging most of the enemy's beam attack by either avoiding the beam or using their magic shields. The neuroi the were fighting was a big enemy ship, which was almost in the shape of a bat. It kept on firing it's beams without letting up a signal inch vigorously at the witches.

With the strong attacks that keep on coming at them, some of the witches were starting to feel tired and almost powered out. "Damn, we're giving it our all and it still won't give up!" Mio continues to look at the neuroi with anger going through her mind. "What can we even do to beat this one? We can't even make a dent it, only scratches!" Minna points out flying next to the Major sounding a little exhausted.

"We required back up a while ago, Where is it!?" Barkhorn continues to shoot at the enemy with her MG42s. "I don't know, but if they don't make it soon, we're toast!" Perrine continues to avoid the neuroi's beam attacks. _"Damn it all! I hate to say it, but we might not be able to survive this."_ The thought goes through the Major's mind of the not making it back alive.

 **S**

Moving as a fast as they can via striker unit, the 3 heroes Ratchet, Clank and Yoshika are flying to the rescue of their comrades up a head. The trio had a combination of worried, anger, and determination on their face going into the battle. For they were going into battle hoping to save their allies in time and hope they are not too late. Ratchet was being carried from the back by Yoshika wrapping him around as tight as she can with her arms on his ribs, while Clank is on her back like a backpack like Ratchet would usually would.

"How much farther till we get there Miyafuji?" The lombax asked the witch in a serious tone. "Not too far. Remember before they left, Sakamoto said that the neuroi was not too far from where the base is." She reminded him of the Major's words. "Good to hear that, just keep on going then, don't stop!" Ratchet told to keep on moving. "We must hurry quickly, there is no time to lose!" The small robot tells the 2, that they have to make it as fast as they can. "Right" Yoshika replies back to Clank.

As Ratchet was looking up, he caught an upset worried look on her face, which the Lombax wonder. "Hey, are you ok? You look sick." He decides to ask the witch if she is ok, which snapped her out for a bit. "I just hope we'll be able to make it in time!" She continues to fly forward to the destination. "Don't worry, I have faith in you that we will make to help them!" Ratchet tries to comfort the girl a bit. "I you think so?" She looks back at the lombax still worried of the others. "In this case, I know so." The fuzzy hero promises her.

"I am detecting amount of un usual metal nearby, we should be there quite soon." The metal hero detects the enemy nearby. "Alright you 2 get for battle, Clank get the Plasma Slayer ready!" Ratchet orders his robotic companion. "I'm on it!" Clank opens his little compartment and pulls out Ratchet's sniper weapon as it grows to its original size, as the lombax then catches it in his hand. "Now let's go help the others!" Ratchet yells righteously. "Right!" The other 2 agree with the alien hero.

 **S**

Back at the battle sight between the enemy and the heroes, the girls are still having a hard time against the neuroi. As the beams from the neuroi keep on coming, the girls were dodging each attack they can avoid as they kept on firing their guns at it. Just as they were about to open fire once more at the neuroi, a click sound was heard as they pulled the trigger. "Oh no!" Lynne yelped out. "Crap, we're out of ammo!" Shirley then followed up to what Lynne said. "Damn it, now screwed for shore!" Mio cursed in anger that everyone has ran out of bullets.

"Damn it, what do we do now?!" Minna tells the others for any form ideas against the neuroi right now. "We still gave it everything we got, why won't this thing still let up already!" Perrine curses as the neuroi was once again getting ready to fire at the witches. As it was getting ready to fire, the witches look back at with dismay on their face knowing that they might not live after the next attack. "Well girls...it's been an honor fighting with you." The Major said sounding a little disappointed to the group. "Mio." Minna says silently sounding also upset.

Things were looking real bleak to the witches until, an unknown beam that was fired straight forward hit the neuroi on the side. This hit caused a good amount of damage to the enemy and made the neuroi roar in pain. After the attack landed, the 10 witches were a little surprised at what they just witnessed. "Wh...What the Hell was that!?" Barkhorn and the others looked back to where the shot was fired. With the flip on her eye patch, the Major uses her magic eye to see where the shot came from. As she took a look at what or who made the shock, she was most surprised who it was.

It was then revealed that one who took the shot was Ratchet using his plasma slayer on the neuroi. "It's Miyafuji with the alien and robot!" The Major revealed to others that the shot came from the 3 remaining heroes. After learn that, the others were also surprised to hear the 3 did such a thing. "Good shot Ratchet!" Yoshika compliments Ratchet for his marksmanship as she continues to fly forward. "Thanks, but we're not done!" Ratchet continues to look at the enemy. "We still need to take it down, it is only option for this situation." Clank tells the 2 heroes what they needed to do. "Couldn't have said better myself!" Ratchet agrees with robotic friend.

Just before they could do such a thing, the sound from Yoshika's communicator started to come through as the Major was trying to get through to them. "Miyafuji...Miyafuji come in." The Major tries to get through the 3 heroes. "Sakamoto are you ok?" The young witch replies back seeing if things are alright. "We're not doing too great out here Miyafuji and exactly what the hell do you 3 think you're doing? I thought I told you 3 to stay behind!" She scolds the 3 of them. "You were in danger, so we decided to help." Yoshika explains to her eye-patched commanding officer. "I understand that Miyafuji, but it will also too dangerous for you. return back to the base now!" She tells Yoshika to turn around and head back.

"...But Sakamoto!" She looks worried and confused to the Major's instructions. "No buts, turn back now!" Sakamoto replies back with the same order. In no time to ask politely, Ratchet uses his right hand to grab Yoshika's piece out of her ear and puts it in his instead looking a little displeased. "Major come in, I hate to break the news for ya, but we're not leaving, not until we take that neuroi down!" Ratchet tells the fuso witch that they will stay and fight. "This isn't a request it's an order, turn back now!" She continues to give out the same order, which made Ratchet to keep on denying it.

"I don't care! Listen to me, we're not going to let all of you get killed out here. We're going to help no matter what you say right now. I told you this before, we can help, so let us. I'll take full responsibility for this and you can punish me later, but in the meantime let us help and destroy that thing!" Ratchet declares to the Major of what needs to go down right now. After hearing all of that from the lombax, the Major begin to feel a little angered and unsure of herself what to do for the remainder of this battle.

She then came with the conclusion to what needs to happen. "Alright...you can help, but don't mess things up. If you do, we're all screwed, got it!?" She tells the others, still sounding uneasy of her decision. "Understood, Let's do this you 2!" Ratchet tells Yoshika and Clank to get ready for battle. "Right!" They replied back to the lombax at the sametime.

The new battle has begun as the neuroi now fires it's deadly beams at the 3 heroes coming it's way. With accurate speed, Yoshika manage to dodge the beam every time, either that or she used her magic shield to block the beam from hitting them. "Clank!" The fuzzy hero looks back at his robotic compian. "I'm on it!" Clank pulls out of his little compartment the lombax's Mega Constructo Pistol and tosses it to him quickly. With no time to lose, Ratchet starts to fire at the neuroi with the assisted help from Yoshika firing her Mauser Schnellfeuer M712 at the enemy.

The shots from both of them were doing a lot of damage on the robotic enemy that it is causing the neuroi to continue to cry in pain. With each shot they fired at the neuroi while avoiding the beams, the 3 of them were gaining some great momentum against the enemy, as it began to crack and chip away some parts from the scratches it took earlier. "That's amazing!" Francesca cheers in excitement. "They're actually winning!" Minna looks back at the 3 with a bit of a proud look on her face. "That maybe so, but they're not done yet. They still have to destroy the core to completely beat it." Mio reminds the others what the 3 need to do.

Avoiding the next shot, the 3 were beginning to feel a little exhausted from battling the mechanical enemy threat. "Man..this one really is tough." Yoshika breaths a little from fighting. "I know, how would we be able to beat it?" The Lombaxes wonders how to beat the neuroi foe. "We must find it's weak point. There just has to be one somewhere." Clank tells the 2 to find it weak point. "The only weak part about the neuroi is the core, that's what we need to find." The witchling tells the 2 about the core. "Where is it?" The lambax asked Yoshika. His question was then answered as he heard the sound of Sakamoto's voice from behind them. "The core is at the top of it's head piece!" She looks at the neuroi using her magic eye.

After hearing those words, the heroes flew up forward and started firing at the head piece. They having difficulty in doing so, as the enemy just kept on avoiding their attacks. "This isn't looking good." The alien looked a little uneased of the situation. "Indeed, it keeps on avoiding our attacks, it won't even let us crack the spot." The robot agrees with his best pal about the enemy. Things looked bad, until Yoshika thought up a good idea. "I have plan, but you 2 have to trust me on this." Yoshika tells the 2 to trust her. "What do you mean tru...ah!" Ratchet along with Clank gets tossed a few inches into air then being caught by Yoshika piggyback style giving him some support. _**(SN: If you're wondering, it's the same way Yoshika does with Lynne.)** _ "I'll keep shooting. While it's focused on my attacks, you focus on the spot." She looks up at them. "Got it!" Ratchet replies back to the idea.

The 3 heroes flew from left to right, as they kept avoiding the neuroi's attacks from each side. "Clank, I need a new weapon. This one is out of ammo!" Ratchet tells Clank to switch out a new weapon while on his back. "Might I suggest the Judicator?" Clank takes out Ratchet's strong missile launching weapon. "I couldn't agree more pal!" He smiles back at his robotic companion for the weapon.

"Ok ready...aim...steady...NOW!" The heroes begin to put their plan into action, as Yoshika begins to open fire at the enemy. Seeing the opportunity he can get, Ratchet fires one shot and hit the spot, leaving a big dent. He then reloaded and fired the next shot and hit directly again, causing not only the dent to get bigger and reveal it's core, but also causing the enemy roar in pain once again. After he was done reloading, Ratchet fired the last clear shot at it with sheer force. The missile from the weapon hit straight on the enemy's weak spot, causing the core to crack and shatter. Due to its' core being destroyed, the neuroi then shattered into neuroi fragments and debris.

Seeing the neuroi's defeat, the girls began to feel shocked and releaved of the enemy's fall right in front of their very eyes. "Amazing!" Lynne cheers out with excitement. "They actually beat it." Minna smiles warmly back at the Major. "That they did." She replies back to Minna also with a smile.

"We did it...we won!" Yoshika looks up at the lombax with a smile. "I know right, your plan actually worked Miyafuji, good job." He compliments the Witches on a job well done. "Oh come on, I couldn't have done it without you 2." She compliments back at the 2 space heroes. "Umm...We may want to move." Clank looks a little worried as he looks straight forward. A little confused what he meant, the other 2 look at the same direction Clank was staring as the debris from before comes straights at them and engulfs.

Screaming a little as the fall from the debris, they manage to fall into the water of the ocean then immediately pops out of the water. Seeing it was kind of funny, the 3 couldn't help but laugh and chuckle. "That was unexpected, huh Miyafuji?" He continued to laugh at what just happened. "Yeah...that was." She continued to laugh with him. "Hey are you 3 alright down there?!" The Major yells at the heroes if they were alright. "Yeah, we're fine!" Yoshika tells the Major that they are ok. "By the way, we're friends right? You don't have to call me by my last." She tells the 2 to call her by first name. "Ok sure, It's Yoshika right?" Ratchet asked her back. "Yep, also what do you say we continue that tour?" Yoshika asked him back. "We would be delighted Miya...I'm mean Yoshika, we would be delighted." Ratchet answers as they then laughed once again while in the water.

 **Now that the enemy has been defeated and their allies now saved from doom, another day will come and go peacefully. As things go on, what will happen to our heroes as the story progresses on? Find out in the Next Chapter of Sibling Bonds!**

 **To Be Continued.**

 **So what do you think?**

 **I would like to also say that I'm going to be working more on my canon stories so, I'm actually still going to be doing this, but I'm going to be doing less of this.**

 **The reason why is because, there are 3 more stories I need to do before I start something Big!**

 **Remember, Favorite, Review, Follow**

 **And don t forget to follow my profile for more stories like this.**

 **Tootles.**


	8. Ch8: Repairs & Declaration

(Disclaimer: I don t own any of these, I credit and property belongs to their well respected owners please support official releases.)

 **Ch8:**

 **Repairs & Declaration**

 **Last time on Sibling Bonds, we left the remaining 10 witches in a desperate struggle against the neuroi. In an act of bravery, Ratchet, Clank, and Yoshika decided to save the others and confront the enemy themselves. It was a heated battle through and through, but in the end the 3 heroes destroyed the mechanised foe and reigned victorious. What will happen next? Find out right now!**

Having gone through the rest of the tour yesterday, we begin our story today in the hangar as some of our heroes were doing nothing particular at the moment, watching Shirley seeming to have a bit of trouble with her striker unit. Looking on at this were Ratchet, Clank, Yoshika, Francesca, Lynne, and Perrine. She tries to test out her unit the old fashion way by using her magic to get it started. At first it was going smoothly, but then it started to go a little haywire for a few seconds and stopped.

"Damn it!..Come on baby don't give up on me now." Shirley continues to struggle with her unit. "So what exactly happened?" Yoshika turns to Lynne for some sort of explanation. "Shirley's striker unit got damaged in battle yesterday." Lynne explains why the redhead is having so much trouble. "How bad are the damages?" Clank ask as he continues to look at Shirley struggle. "There really bad, so bad that it may not work anymore." Francesca tells the robot a bit of the results.

"Ah man...If my unit doesn't work anytime soon, I won't be able to fly anymore!" Shirley continues to look frustrated. "Here let me take a look." Ratchet walks up to Shirley's unit and begins examining her unit. As he was carefully examining the unit, he was a little impressed by how the unit's interior design looked. "Hmm...I think I should be able to fix it. Clank did you happen to also bring my…" The lombax extends his right hand to the side as though someone is handing him something. "I'm way ahead of you." Clanks pulls out and gives Ratchet's signature tool and sometimes weapon, his Omniwrench.

When Clank pulled out the wrench, the girls were a little startled at the sight of the big wrench. "What do you think you're doing with that battle ax!?" Perrine mistakens the omniwrench with an ax. "Battle Ax?..What battle ax?" Ratchet looks back at sounding a little confused what they meant by that. "I think she's referring to the omniwrench." Clank guesses what she meant. "Omniwrench?" Yoshika looks back at the wrench itself. "Yeah, It's a wrench made Ultra-Light Teratannium." Ratchet explains a little about his tool.

"That thing's a wrench!?" Francesca was surprised to find out about the big tool/weapon. She wasn't the only one who was a little blown away by Ratchet's wrench, the other 5 were just as amazed by how big and advanced it was. "I got to admit that is a big ass wrench." Shirley was a bit by the size of the wrench. "Yeah, I don't think we never seen a wrench that big before." Lynne pointed out to the wrench.

"Wrench or not, it still looks as though it could be used as a weapon." Perrine points out to the others sounding a little stricted. "Hey, I may have used this to whack enemies, but it was a tool first." The lombax continues to fix Shirley's unit as they were speaking.

As he kept at it, Lynne turned to Yoshika looking a little concern about something. "Hey Yoshika. What happened to his tail?" She continues to look at the Lombaxes tail, wonder what had happened to it. Saying this caused the others to look as well with a bit of the same expression on their faces, except for Yoshika and Clank. As to what they staring at, was Ratchet's tail looked as though it had been rugged burned from nearly the tip of it.

Seeing this sort of thing, Clank and Yoshika looks back at each other with disturbed looks on their faces, for they knew what exactly happened. "It a bit of a long story actually." Yoshika sighs about happen to the hero's tail. "You see, it started off when we got back from saving you girls." Clank tries to explain what happened.

 _(Flashback)_

 _We take you back to the day the 3 heroes saved the others from a life struggling battle from the enemy neuroi. All things seemed normal at the base after they gotten back from battle, until the sounds of screams of pain were coming throughout the base. The scream were coming from our lombax hero Ratchet, as he on his elbows and knees wincing in a bit of pain._

 _The reason for being in this state, was the fact that Captain Barkhorn was holding on to his tail while squeezing and giving it rug burn. The situation was even more worst for Ratchet, as she had her dog ears out thus using her magic to add more pain to the tail._

 _"Owowowow!" The lombax yelps in agonizing pain. Looking on at this was Yoshika and Clank with concerned looks on their faces. Along with the 2 were the Major and Commander looking on at what Barkhorn is dishing out on the fuzzy hero._

 _"Poor Ratchet." Yoshika sighed for Ratchet being in pain. "You think you could have chosen a less cruel and unusual punishment?" Clank agrees with a sigh. "That's what he gets for disobeying orders, and this had to be the punishment we had in mind." Minna looks back the 2 with a sigh. "Also, I don't think you 2 should be helping him at the moment. After all, he did say he would take responsibility and the punishment for the both of you, so I really wouldn't complain right now." Mio turns back to the 2 also with a sigh. "Yes ma'am." The both replied back with a sigh._

 _(Flashback End)_

After explaining all that, the others had weird looks of grief on their face from hearing what happen to Ratchet's tail. "Wow, poor guy." Francesca sighs for the hero. "What's worst about that is he took it not only for him, but for us as well." Clank looks back at Yoshika, as they both felt and looked bad and guilty for Ratchet taking the bullet. "Well that's what he probably gets for disobeying orders." Perrine replies back not sounding the slightest bit of her feeling sorry for him. Ratchet sighed in annoyance over Perrine's comment.

"Ok, just more twisting and…" He gives it a light whack to Shirley's unit and closes the small door to the interior of the unit. "Alright it should be fixed, try giving it a test run now Shirley." Listening to the lombax's words, the redhead pops out her rabbit ears and uses her magic to power up her unit. From the sound of the unit, it sounded like it was working back to normal again. "Wahoo! It working once again! Just here this baby purr...Uh no pun intended." Shirley looks back to the hero with a bit of an embarrassing look. "Aah it's ok, I'm sort of use to that." He replies back politely.

After a few more seconds of revving up her unit, Shirley decides to have enough fun for the moment and powers down, thus turning off her unit. "Thanks for the fix fuzzy, I really appreciate it." Ratchet just pops up his right eyebrow from what Shirley just called him.

"That was quite impressive." The others turned to see that the voice belonged Commander Minna alongside Major Sakamoto. "Indeed it was." Major agreed with the commander. "Major?!" Lynne along with the others were a little surprised that they didn't see the 2 higher up witches standing 2 inches away from them. "How long have you been standing there?" Ratchet decides to ask how the 2 commanding witches.

"We been looking long enough, to see what you have doing for a while." Minna replies back the hero's question. "We couldn't help, but notice how well you're working on Yeager's striker unit." The Major points to the unit as she gives the hero a compliment. "Well you see, believe it or not, Ratchet's race are actually skilled engineers." Clank explains how Ratchet is really good what he does.

"Wow really?" Lynne and the others were a little surprised to hear that. "Oh, so that's why you were interested in the striker unit from yesterday." Yoshika brought up what happened yesterday during first part of the tour. "When you put it that way, yes. I mean look at these, great turbines, good interior, and the way it's styled." Ratchet could go on and on about his compliments about the units, but only had time for a few.

As the others talked amongst themselves, the Major began to wander in thought as she kept on staring at the lombax with uneasy look on her face. _"Skilled engineers huh? It's all interesting, yet still sounds so familiar"_ As she kept on wondering for a second she was snapped back to reality when a voice started to call her name.

"Major Sakamoto, thank goodness I found you." The voice belonged to fellow soldier and friend Hijikata, who was a well dressed in uniform male with short dark hair and eyes. "Hijikata, you needed to see me?" She turns to Hijikata in a concern manner. "Yes Major, the unidentified aircraft that you requested to bring back here from yesterday, should be here in a couple of minnutes." He reported back to her about ratchet's ship.

After hearing that, Ratchet and the others turned to the conversation concerning the hero's ship. "Now that's some good news to hear, right Clank?" Ratchet looks back to his robotic friend. "That it is indeed good." Clank replied back to his lombax bubby. "Yaah! What on earth…?" Hijikata was a little startled when he first saw the lombax and sentry-bot for the 1st time.

"It's alright, these 2 are with us. Infact, they're the ones who helped us yesterday with the neuroi." She informed him Hijikata of the 2 heroes who help during the battle with the enemy. In fact, he was a little surprised to learn that the 2 space heroes were the ones who helped took down a neuroi. "It's honor that we thank you for helping us in retrieving our ship Mr. Hijikata." Clank decides to bows in respect to the Fuso soldier. "You're are quite welcome, but you don't have to call me Mister." Hijikata smiles back at the bot while rubbing the back of his head.

"Anyways, you said it's going to be here soon right?" Ratchet turns to Hijikata hoping for an answer. "Affirmative, it should should be here in momentarily." He reports back to the lombax. "Good work, thank you and the others once again." Minna thanks him once one last time. "You're welcome Commander." He bows in respect to the Commander. "Are you 2 ready to see your ship again?" Sakamoto turns to the 2 heroes. There was no reply at first as the 2 of them look at each other, then turned their heads back to the Major. "You know we are." Ratchet says in response.

 **S**

Now at the opening of the base's hangar, the 11 witches and the 2 heroes are waiting the arrival of the ship with anticipation. As they were waiting, the sight of a large cargo plane was coming straight towards the base. "It's almost here Major." Minna looks back at Sakamoto. "All right, everybody standing by for landing!" The Major instructs everyone to please stand by for the ship.

In nearly a couple of minutes or maybe even seconds, The plane was coming down for a landing. It safely landed on the platform with the greatest of ease with no damage in sight. With not much time to waste, the plane's' door opened up and a couple of men with the same outfits as Hijikata were trying to push the ship forward into base without doing anymore damage to it.

Most of the witches were a little surprised by the ship's appearance, for they expect for Yoshika, Lynne, Perrine, and Francesca never seen such a thing like that before in their lives. "So that's it huh?" Elia decides to ask the one who actually got a chance to see the ship before. "Yep,that it. That the ship." Lynne was the one who decides to speak up answering Elia's question. "To be honest, I kinda figured it would be bigger." Shirley talks about the ship's size.

"Ok, thank you and the others once again for the help Hijikata." The Major thanks him one more time as she bows her head. "You're once again welcome Major. Ok men let's move back out!" Hijikata leaves with the other men out of the hangar, just leaving the ship alone with witches and the 2 heroes.

Seeing how bad the ship is, the 2 galactic heroes walk to it and began to examine it to find out if it still would work. "How bad are the damages boys?" Minna decides to ask in concerns of their ship's condition. "They are bad as we anticipated." Clank decides to answer her question sounding a little serious. "You said pal, her parts got busted in the battle when we got here. Let me see if I can get her to respond." Ratchet pushes a few buttons to if the ship would activate.

When Ratchet pushed on the activation button, the ship began to glow just a bit. This signified the ship was working but, just a little bit for the most part. "Aphelion, Aphelion do you copy?" The lombax tries to see if he can get a response back from the ship. At first it started as static, but in a few short seconds she started to become a little more clear. "Copy loud and clear." The ship responded back to her lombax owner.

The girls were surprised and impressed to hear the ship actually talk like that. _"Woow that's so cool. I guess his ship must be really smart for it having to talk."_ Yoshika wonders in thought over Aphelion. "Aphelion, what's the status report on your condition?" Ratchet asked his ship about the damages. "Total amount of damage 95%" The ship makes the analysis on her damages. "That doesn't sound too good. We're going to repair you completely, which really shouldn't too much of a problem." Ratchet sums up what he needs to do to make this right.

"Do you really think that we would be able to repair her?" Clank looks back at his best friend with concern expression. "Definitely, I mean we can use the resources around here on Earth." Ratchet turns his head to the robot with a bit of confidence in his eyes. "Are you sure about that?" Clank ask sounding as though he wasn't sure if that would work.

"No problem. Say doesn't anyone here know where we can some supplies for repairs?" Ratchet looks back to the witches hoping to get answer. "Umm...I suppose...we can. What kind of supplies are we talking about?" Minna replies back to the lombax's question. "Well for starters, do you know a place that has raritanium?" Ratchet asked if they know where to find raritanium. "Uh? I don't think we have that around here on Earth." The Major tells the heroes the bad news.

"Oh...ok how about some auxiliary thrusters?" Ratchet ask again. "We don't have those either." Minna replied back this time.

Ratchet: "Ion boosters?"

Mio: "No."

Ratchet: "Titanium sprockets?" (Sounding a little worried)

Minna: "We're afraid not."

Ratchet: "Gravimetric wrap drive?" (Sounding more worried)

Mio: "Unfortunately not and we don't know what that is."

"Ok...looks like we do have a problem then. Do you a least have any form of engine?" Ratchet asked the 2 witches. "Why yes indeed." Mio replies back first to the lombax. "We'll make sure you get the one that would do the job." Minna tries sounding a little comforting to Ratchet. "Thanks I guess." Ratchet sounded a little worried saying that. "Are you ok Ratchet?" Clank ask sounding concern. "Well pal considering the facts that we don't have most of the supplies we need, I'm not quite sure we'll be able to get off this planet." Ratchet looks back at his friend with a worried expression, which made both Clank and the witches feel bad a little.

As the others continue to look at the bad side of things, Yoshika had other thoughts about the situation and decides to speak up. "You can do it." She said sounding a proud. "Miyafuji?" The Major says a little quietly. "I know you can do it." Yoshika continues to look at the heroes righteously. "I believe it isn't all that simple Miss Miyafuji, we're not quite sure if we can repair the ship without the proper supplies." Clank talks back to her about the situation. "Then we'll help you. We will do anything for you if you need it." Yoshika saying some big words which got the rest of the witches wondering.

Then understanding what Yoshika was saying, Mio then smiles proudly for those spoken words from her. "Miyafuji is right. Don't give up hope just yet." She says righteously clenching her fist. "That's right, as she said before we will do anything to help you 2 out." Minna agrees with the other elder witch. "Yeah, we're behind you for this no matter what!" Shirley was next to agree. "Yeah!" Then Francesca was next. "You can count on us." Lynne was next to agree. "She said it, we're with you!" Then Hartmann. "We'll be happy to help." Even Eila and Sanya

As most the witches agreed, it the heroes a little touched and warm inside for those kindful words. "Wow, you girls really are a special one of a kind group are you?" Ratchet said this time with a smile. "I guess you can say something like that." Yoshika replies back to the question with a smile of her own. "Thank you all for volunteering to help us." Clank thanked the witches. "You're quite welcome." Shirley decides to reply back with a smile.

"As of right now, we vow to help you 2 in anyway possible to get back home! Right girls?!" The Major righteously decelerated to the 2. "Right!" The rest of the witches agreed in unison. "Well Clank looks like we got some help!" Ratchet looks back at his partner with a smile. "Indeed we do." Clank smiles back at his friend sounding quite proud.

 **As the days will keep rolling on now that the 2 heroes gaining help from the witches, what will happen to them in the near future? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **To Be Continued.**

 **So what do you think?**

 **Sorry I was late on posting anything, I was busy.**

 **Also, It going to take a while for me for me to do another chapter from this story.**

 **So please hold on.**

 **Remember, Favorite, Review, Follow**

 **And don t forget to follow my profile for more stories like this.**

 **Tootles.**


	9. Ch9: Another Tour

(Disclaimer: I don t own any of these, I credit and property belongs to their well respected owners please support official releases.)

 **Ch9:**

 **Another Tour**

 **Last time on Sibling Bond, a day had passed since the three heroes have saved the other witches. On that same day accordingly, Aphelion was discovered by some recruits of the military and was brought to the base under the Major's orders. Upon further inspection by the heroes and the witches, Aphelion was badly damaged. In an act of declaration, the witches have vowed to help the two galactic heroes with repairs. Will the heroes get the back home? What awaits them in the future? Find right now!**

We begin our story today in the base's hangar, where Ratchet is working on something that might help him and Clank when the time comes. He's currently assembling it next to Aphelion which still need repairs. As he works, he was also in the presence of Yoshika, Lynne, and Perrine who wanted to watch him set up something.

"Ok, this should do it." The Lombax pushes a button to activate it. What he had activated started glow and show a variety of weapons. Some of which were weapons he'd used before against the last neuroi Yoshika, Clank and himself have destroyed.

Slightly amazed by the thing, the girls look on with a slight look of optimism. "What is that?" Lynne decides to ask first.

Having no problem answering her, Clank decides to give her an answer. "What you're seeing a weapons vendor. It should be able to help us in battle for when we run out ammunition." The robot explains to the three witches.

"I guess that makes sense. Since you're using weapons that aren't on Earth, It should be easier to get the ammo that way." Yoshika tries to see why the two would need a weapon vendor.

"I'm not quite sure if it's ok. I mean with it, they can get as much ammunition they wanted. They can even you it against us." Perrine questions the purpose of the weapon vendor.

"That's not necessarily true. We can get as much ammunition, as long as we have enough bolts on us." Clank furthers the explanation to the three girls.

"What do you mean bolts?" Yoshika ask, as she and the two other girls were confused by what Clank had meant.

"You know, the currency of the weapon and it's ammo." Ratchet decides to answer the Fuso witch's question. "Oh." Yoshika replied back sounding unsure, for she sort of slightly understood what they had meant.

"Sorry we're a little late. It took a bit of a long time getting the martials." A voice calls out to the group of 5. Said voice belonged to the Major, as Minna, Barkhorn, Shirley, and herself walk towards the group, while carrying boxes full materials.

"Are those some of the parts that might be able to fix the ship?" The Lombax looks back the other 4 witches with a slight look of confidence on his face.

"Yep, we managed to find some parts laying around that might be able to help." Minna explains as she and the other 3 witches put the boxes of material down.

"If that's not enough, we even manage to find and purchase some reading material that could help out as well." Shirley adds on to the explanation.

"Thanks you. This should be good for now." Ratchet thanked the four witches, as he opened one of the boxes that had the reading material inside.

Feeling the need to peak at the material, Ratchet takes a good look at the first thing he grabs, which was some kind of magazine. Upon looking at the reading material, the lombax had a strange confused and surprised look on his face.

"No way. Does this planet have prehistoric lombaxes or something?" After the fuzzy hero had said, slight confusion gone through most of their heads. Wanting to see what he had meant, the others look at what he was reading. After getting a glimpse of what he was reading, most of them felt confused and dumbfound.

"Ratchet, that's a bobcat." Yoshika points out to the lombax, making him feel a little dumb for thinking that was some kind of lombax from ancient history.

"Oh...Well, she very pretty." Ratchet gives a compliment the picture of the bobcat in the magazine.

"How can you tell that's a girl?" Perrine questions the lombax on how he is able to identify the gender of the bobcat in the magazine. "I can just tell." Ratchet answers the blonde witch's question.

"Hey, you were the one who picked most of the books. Why did you put that in there?" Barkhorn looks back at Shirley while giving her displeased look.

"Oh you know me, wanting to put in a good laugh. Plus, I put that in there just in case he doesn't get too lonely." Shirley slightly laughs and gives the lombax a wink. After words, most of the group turned slightly red, for they understood what Shirley had meant by saying that.

Wanting to change the subject a bit, the major clears her throat as she prepares to speak. "A side from getting prepares done, how would you two like another tour?" She suggest to the two heroes.

"Another tour?" The lombax asks in confusion, as he wasn't quite sure she had meant by that. "I thought we already took a tour of the base two days ago." Clank brings up, as was just as confused as Ratchet.

"Not around the base sillys. We mean in the town of Romagna." Minna tries to clear up the confusion. "You did tell us that you two are on vacation. So as a debt of gratitude, we like to show you a part of this world of ours." She finishes explaining to the two heroes.

Seeing no harm in that, Ratchet and Clank turned to them with a slight smile of confidence on both of their faces. "Sure thing." The lombax says to the two higher up witches. "We would be delighted." Clank confirms to group that they would honored to have another tour.

 **S**

Driving in a military truck, the two heroes were making their way to the town of Romagna while being accompanied by Yoshika, Mio, Minna, Barkhorn, Francesca, and Shirley. As they were driving, the truck was slightly bumping up and down as it goes through some tough terrain.

"Can this ride get anymore bumpy?!" Ratchet groans as he and most of the others felt the brunt of the terrain.

"That's Shirley's way of driving for ya." Francesca compliments her friends way of driving with a smirk.

"I hope you two like the town. Romagna is actually quite beautiful." Yoshika tells the boys as they make their way to the town.

"Miyafuji's right. Romagna has a lot of interesting details that you two might find pretty fascinating." Minna adds on to what Yoshika is say.

"Yeah, my home country even has a lot of food that is really delicious." Lucchini also adds on, as she pictures the images of the food of her home country.

"Trust us, we'll take your word for it. Also, why do I have to wear this?" Ratchet questions why he has to wear a dark brown hood with a matching cape and a mask that covered up his mouth and face, that only shows his eyes.

"Sorry, but we don't think some of the people are ready to see an alien and his robot. I hope you could understand that." Mio says, as she apologizes to the duo.

"It's perfectly fine. Telling by the how you all you girls reacted to when you saw us, I wouldn't be at all surprised." Clank brought up an a good point, as he and Ratchet didn't mind at all.

After the conversation, another few bumps from the terrain of the road had occurred. Feeling the brunt form the bumps again, most of the gang slightly groaned after feeling that. Laughing at most of that were Shirley and Francesca, as they were enjoying the ride.

"Can you drive properly?!" Barkhorn glares at the redheaded driver, as she was in the shotgun seat of the truck.

"Oh come on. It's pretty fun." Shirley laughs at Barkhorn's misfortune, as she and Francesca thinks the way she's driving is fun.

 **S**

After some more tough terrain and slight reckless driving, the heroes have made it to the town of Romagna. The sight of the town was simply beautiful, as there were so many big buildings, shops, and lovely blue skies.

As an overwhelming response, Ratchet whistles at the sight of the beauty of the current surroundings. "Look at this place. Pretty lovely, huh Clank?" Ratchet turns towards his mechanical friend, who was attached to Yoshika's back, like a backpack. "It really is." The robot agrees with his lombax companion.

"That's just scenery of this place. Just wait until we go into the places around here." Yoshika tries to peek their interest while being a somewhat tour guide. "I couldn't have agreed more. Let's get this tour started." The Major declares.

 **(Short Montage)**

And so, the group were making their way throughout the whole town of Romagna. From the looks on most of their faces, it seemed that they were having a good time. It was especially going well for the duo from space, for they were actually enjoying themselves for the first time in a while. From eating amazing foods, going into stores to see amazing stuff, and learning a lot about earth and it's inhabitants. All in all, it was turning out to be a good tour for the two galactic heroes.

 **(End Montage)**

Now relaxing at a white round table with matching white chairs outside a store, Ratchet, Clank, and Yoshika were taking a break from touring, as they were waiting for the other five witches to come back from a stand nearby.

"So you two, what do you guys think of all this, so far?" The young Fuso witch asked the two heroes how they were enjoying the tour.

"It's great. I mean I gotta say, this place has got some class. Right, Clank?" Ratchet turns to his metal friend while still being on Yoshika's back.

"I couldn't agree with you more. This place is quite amazing for those who want to relax." Clank agrees with the lombax.

"I'm glad you two like it here." The Major walks up to the table with the other four witches, with some Romanian sweets in their hands.

"Sorry, we couldn't get you one, Clank." Shirley apologizes to the robot, as she places one of the sweets down on the table.

"I'm pretty sure robots don't eat the kind of food we eat." Barkhorn reminds Shirley that Clank is not a human being.

"That is alright. I had some oil from earlier today when we went to the auto shop a couple of blocks down from here." Clank reminded them of where they went.

"Seeing that you two enjoyed yourselves today, what do you say we get back to the base soon when we're done here?" Minna suggest to the duo and the others.

"That sounds alright. We had much fun today. Right Ratchet?" Clank asked the lombax if he had a good time.

"You said it, pal." Ratchet didn't mind leaving soon, for he knew Clank wasn't wrong. They did have a good time that day.

However at that moment, it all went slightly went down hill as the sound of a siren goes through the air. The group was caught off guard once the alarm goes off. Wondering about this, the Major uses her magic and flips her eye patch up, revealing her right bright purple eye.

As she searches the area around her, she managed to spot something coming towards the town. From the sight of it, she already could tell that the situation was bad, as the enemy was an neuroi shaped like a rocket.

"It's a neuroi and it's heading this way!" She revealed to the others. "Oh no!" Yoshika yelps out, as she and the others shocked to hear.

"Damn it! Just when we thought it was going to be peaceful today!" Shirley cursed with anger at the enemy that approaches them.

"Get back to the truck and get to your units! We're going to take down before it reaches town." Minna instructs the others to get ready.

"What would you like us to do?" Ratchet ask the commander what he and Clank should do to to help the witches.

"You two take cover and wait until it's over." Minna orders the galactic heroes to stay out of the fight. Ratchet started to get very annoyed, after he and Clank heard Minna's orders to have them both to stay out of the fight, again.

"Oh, come on! We want to help!" The lombax pleaded. "Why won't you allows us to help?" The robot insisted that he and ratchet should help.

"We don't have time arguing about this! The enemy is getting closer by the second!" Barkhorn points out to the others. "Then, let us help!" Clank pleaded some more to the witches.

"Yeah, we disobeyed your words before and don't think that we won't do it again! I'll take as many of your punishment as it takes! We're helping and that's final!" Ratchet righteously bursted out, which seemed to have really grabbed their attention when he had said that.

"Major?" Minna turns towards the eye patched, as she and the rest of them didn't slightly know what to think of the lombax words. It was a few seconds of silence at that point, until Mio let out a small sigh in defeat.

"It would seem that they have made up their minds." She sighs with a small smirk. After that, she turns back towards them with a more serious expression. "Alright, You can help. Remember, you to get one chance. Don't screw it up." The Major finishes with talking to the two heroes.

"Let's move out and take it down!" Minna orders the others to take action. "Right!" They responded at the same time, as it was time to fight.

 **S**

Hovering through the sky via striker units, the group of heroes take action as they defend the town from the enemy neuroi. Luckily for them, the witches brought their units just in case of an emergency such as this. Because if they didn't bring them along, the would be caught guard. As for the two galactic heroes, Ratchet was being carried by Yoshika, as Clank was on her back.

"Alright, are you guys ready?!" The Major shouted to the others. "Ready!" The witches responded back, as Ratchet pulls out his constructo pistol. "Ready!" He replies back, as he was ready for battle.

"Now don't let it get through and take it down!" Sakamoto orders. "Yes ma'am!" The responded back, as they charge the enemy head on.

The battle with the neuroi has begun, as the heroes fight not only for their lives, but also for the town's sake. Bullets were sent flying towards the neuroi and magical shields were up to avoid it's red energy attacks.

Red plasma blast were also sent flying towards the enemy, as Ratchet keeps on firing his constructo pistol. The shots he made manage to do some damages to the enemy. Just enough to leave a couple of holes on the enemy.

In other words, they were on a winning edge of the battle, but still had some trouble with the enemy. They still needed to take it down, yet it keeps on get closer to the town with every second.

"Damn it! It's not letting up!" Barkhorn brought up as she keeps on firing. "What the hell do we do now?!" Shirley feels the same way.

"No! My home is going to be destroyed!" Francesca yells in dismay for her town's possible demise.

As though things seemed rather bleak, Clank looked back at one of the town's tallest building. This in which, may have sparked something that may help. "I may have an idea!" The bot tells the lombax and the witches.

"Let's hear it!" Minna and the others listen in on what Clank has planned. "Listen carefully." Clank sets up to explain.

"Miss Yoshika, do you see that building over there? I want you to put Ratchet on top of it to make the shot. Ratchet we need you to use your Plasma Striker for this. In the meantime, you witches try to find it's weak spot and core, so Ratchet can the shot" Clank summarizes the plan to them.

"That's kind of easier said than done, don't you think?" Barkhorn continues to hold off the enemy after listen to that plan.

"Yeah, but so we have to give it a try." Minna was on board with the plan the small robot had made.

"Agreed, Miyafuji! Get him up to building so he can make the shot." The Major ordered the other fuso witch. "Right!" She replies back as she flies towards the building.

"Are you sure this is going to work, pal!?" Ratchet was a bit worried about his robotic friend's plan. "Just, trust on this!" Clank tries to give Ratchet some confidence.

After being placed on the top of the building, Yoshika flies back to the others and Ratchet pulls out his plasma striker. He tries to focus on aiming correctly so he doesn't miss. Because he misses or screws up the shot, it all over for them and the town itself, along with it's people.

"Keep at until the core shows up!" The Major orders the other to keep on firing. In doing so, they were weakening the enemy. With just a few more shots, the witches manage to shoot up the opening that they needed.

"It's the core!" The Major revealed to them. "Ratchet! Take the shot!" Clank followed up to tell Ratchet it was time to strike.

The lombax positions his weapon carefully. For he knew that it would be the end if he messed up. "Study...Study…" Ratchet locks on to the core, as it was now time to strike the opening. "FIRE!" He pulls the trigger a few times. The shots he fired managed to land successful hits on the enemy. One of the shots even manage to hit the core.

Said core, then shattered into red shards. After word, the neuroi was destroyed and shatters itself into neuroi fragment like they usually do. Seeing the results of all this had put a smile on the heroes and witches faces. For they had one the battle with the foe.

"We did it!" Francesca cheers in excitement. "Wow, Clank! Your plan worked!" Shirley was proud of the robotic hero's genius. _"I never doubt it you for a second, pal."_ Ratchet compliments Clank though the communication piece.

"It was nothing, really. We all pitched in together to stop the enemy. It was more of a team effort, if anything." Clank explains to them.

"Couldn't have said better myself. We all did well today and that's what truly matters." Mio words put warm smiles to their faces. For they all did really well this fine day. However, there was still one thing that Ratchet needed.

 _"Hey, not sound rude or anything, but...Can someone get me down from here, please?"_ The lombax pleases to be let down from the building.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **So what do you think?**

 **Sorry I was late on posting anything, I was busy.**

 **Also, It going to take a while for me for me to do another chapter from this story.**

 **So please hold on.**

 **Remember, Favorite, Review, Follow**

 **And don t forget to follow my profile for more stories like this.**

 **Tootles.**


End file.
